


No Labels, Just Each Other.

by kt_teller



Category: The 100 (TV), bravenlarke - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bravenlarke, F/F, F/M, Fluff, IN MY ENTIRE LIFE, Med Student Clarke, Movie Night, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, jesus christ - Freeform, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_teller/pseuds/kt_teller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is honestly just a vision I had of a modern AU, where the three of them are "something" and refuse to define things, much to Clarke's dismay. It's simply them, here in this moment. There's no big moment of angst, or even any professions of love. Their adoration has been found in the simplicity. Oh God, I sound like trash. It's fluffy and boring, goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Labels, Just Each Other.

It wasn’t something they ever talked about.

Words forming on how **they** formed as one simply didn’t connect. Clarke would try— the analytical side of her begging for definitions to be made. The other two were the ones who preferred the light hearted, the nameless melody the three of them created.

**No labels.**

She’d strangle one out of them someday, even if she had to define it herself. For now the only words she needed were bliss, comfort, adoration; even if the latter came in the form of cheap insults and lazy nights on the couch. All Clarke had been promised was a night off from grueling classes and a shit movie: something her mother’s nose would have curled at: _A Night at the Museum_.

The flick found perfect harmony among the three of them, Bellamy able to comment on historical accuracies, Raven finding entertainment in the _sheer chaos_ , and Clarke….

Well, the blonde found the back of her head upon Raven’s lap, a sleep fueled gaze watching the two sitting up-right atop of her more than the movie. With Bell’s arm lazy hanging along Raven’s shoulder, the two debating the movie as the brunette’s hand stroked Clarke’s arm gently, she found peace.

At last, the medical student’s eyes became too heavy to fight; her body curling onto its side for one last movement. As she faced the illuminated screen, eyes easing shut, her face gently nudged against Raven’s thigh—the makeshift pillow far less easy to maneuver than the lumpy one on her own bed.

Before she could stop herself, Griffin fell asleep—the unresponsive subtle breathing being the only clue. Raven caught sight of her first, fear of drool soaked pajamas coming to mind instantly. As Raven turned to see Bellamy’s reaction, she saw he was still engrossed in the movie: unaware of the majestic sight below them.

She gently nudged her elbow into his ribs, whispering nothing more than, “Look.”

As her gaze directed him to look at the blonde, she immediately looked back at him—the adoration in his eyes mirroring their own as they shared a chuckle. This was how it was meant to be: the three of them, whether conversation clarified that or not. With Raven’s fingers idly tickling against Clarke’s hair, Bellamy tightened the arm around Reyes’ shoulders, pulling her closer to place a kiss on her forehead.

They didn’t need words, they already had each other.


End file.
